


To Derek's House We Go

by Spaggel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dress Up, Fanart, Little Red, M/M, Roleplay, Stiles is naked, but all his bits are covered, derek is a dirty old man, who wants Stiles to come sit on his lap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaggel/pseuds/Spaggel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is way more into roleplay then Stiles.</p><p>He's kind of a dirty beast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Derek's House We Go

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Little Red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/501034) by [ashinan smut (ashinan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashinan/pseuds/ashinan%20smut). 
  * Inspired by [You're Losing Sleep Tonight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/372762) by [twentysomething](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentysomething/pseuds/twentysomething). 



  


Derek: Come sit on Grandma's lap *PAT PAT*

Stiles: Oh god, fine, just take off the cap first.

**Author's Note:**

> X-Posted: [Tumblr](http://spaggel.tumblr.com/post/34379612850/derek-is-way-more-into-roleplay-then-stiles-hes)


End file.
